elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vantus Prelius
|Base ID = }} Vantus Prelius is a member of the Fighters Guild who is found in Leyawiin during the guild quest "Drunk and Disorderly." He will be found with his guildmates Dubok gro-Shagk and Rellian at the Five Claws Lodge. Vantus is the member of the trio at the lodge who will update the quest for you when you mention that his group needs jobs. Interactions Drunk and Disorderly Modryn Oreyn sends the Hero to Leyawiin to investigate what has happened to three other Guild members. Apparently, they have been drawing a lot of negative attention towards the Fighters' Guild and causing trouble at the Five Claws Lodge. Dialogue Drunk and Disorderly "It's not wise to interrupt us in the middle of our discussion." :Causing trouble "I don't think so. I'll tell you what real trouble is. It's trying to pay my debtors when there's no work. It's my wife taking in wash to buy food. That's been the state of things since the Blackwood Company began moving in." ::Blackwood Company "I spit on them. Mercenaries sent by the Emperor to reclaim territory in Black Marsh. When they failed, they came back and set up shop. They've been undercutting us on contracts ever since, and they've no qualms about accepting jobs no guild member would be caught dead doing." :::You and your men must stop. "Oh? We must? Well, last I saw, you didn't outrank me, Journeyman. I suggest your manners... and your own business." ::::Then I must report this to Oreyn. "Report us? Oh, no. Why, we might never get work from the guild again! And that would be different how, exactly?" :::You need work to keep busy. "A brilliant idea! Oreyn only sends his best these days. Tell you what. You go find us some paying work, and we'll happily go about it." (If approached again) "I've told you what we need. Until we've work, we'll stay here." :Fighters Guild Jobs "Jobs would be great. Too bad no one is giving us any these days. If you can find some work for us, we'll do it." "Much obliged, my friend." (After completing Margarte's assignment) "I've told you what we need. Until we've work, we'll stay here." :Fighters Guild Jobs "Find ingredients for Margarte, huh? Works for me. I'll let the other men know. Appreciate your help, friend. And Oreyn should be happy." ::Fighters Guild Jobs "My men and I should be able to keep busy for now. Thank you for your help." (If approached again) "My friend! What can I do for you?" Quotes Vantus and his mates yell insults and other phrases at each other as well as Witseidutsei and the Hero at the lodge. Vantus' complete list of phrases: *''"You've never worked an honest day in your life, stupid orc!"'' *''"Go root in the mud, pig man!"'' *''"If it weren't for me, you'd be mucking stables in Orsinium!"'' *''"You've always been too smart for your own good."'' *''"I'm tired of working with you anyway, and you're a lousy swordsman, Rellian!"'' *''"When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you!"'' *''"How about you send over a few drinks, sweetheart?"'' *''"Barkeep! A refill!"'' *''"Hurry it up Swamprot! I'm thirsty over here."'' *''"Get outta here! We don't need you around."'' *''"You shouldn't be here."'' *''"Mind your damn business, stranger."'' *''"Can't you take a hint?"'' ― If left mid-dialogue Trivia *After completion of Drunk and Disorderly, he can later on be found at Undertow Cavern, located just north of Leyawiin. Appearances * Category:Oblivion: Fighters Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters